Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for data storage and more particularly to implementing a virtual Storage Area Network (SAN) in software.
A Storage Area Network (SAN) is generally defined as a high-speed, special-purpose network (or subnetwork) that interconnects different kinds of data storage to a server or other computer system in such a way that the storage devices appear as locally attached to and accessible through an operating system of the server or computer. Traditionally, SAN implementation required the purchase and installation of hardware. Thus, extensive installation and configuration was also required to add the hardware to a network, address it, etc. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for implementing a SAN.